Bury Me with It
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: Dalton is just like any other all boys school. Filled with rowdy boys, hormones, caos, teachers sent from hell, backstabbing boyfriends... and of course, Hunter. Well, at least that's how Sebastian sees it. Huntbastian. Niff. AU wherein Dalton isn't a safe haven and Sebastian thinks he's straight. Please give it a go! One-Shot.


**Bury Me with It**

**By: Rachel**

**A/N: I'm taking a weensy break yet again from Dimes and Quarters so yeah. Here's a little one shot for the mean time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did, I would make it more centralized in New York and the Warblers**

"My cousin got stuck while zip lining once. It didn't take long for her to get rescued but suppose' it was embarrassing." Sebastian says as he points towards the picture Hunter had pulled out, "After that, too terrified to get another round of it. 'Bout you? Crazy zip lining experience?"

Hunter shrugged as he twisted his head to get a better look at his photograph, smoothening out a fold at the corner, "Naah," he says glancing up at Sebastian briefly and looking back down, "As much crazy it could get for a 9 year old boy going for two stops at zip lining." Hunter coughed as he folded up the photograph and stuffed it in his wallet.

"Don't do it anymore?" Sebastian muses as he takes another sip from his drink but with eyes still at Hunter. Hunter pauses to look up at the bleary television set and pulls his drink off the island to take his own sip, "Ehh, I wouldn't say it was a particularly FUN experience."

Sebastian nods a little as he feels tension float between them and chooses to concentrate on the colorful drink before him, making the liquid slosh around the glass. Hunter sighs as he stares at his own beer bottle before looking back at Sebastian. "No one tonight?" He asks, tisking away. Sebastian looks towards him and shakes his head slowly, "Not tonight. No."

Hunter chuckles quite loudly but doesn't look at Sebastian, "Bit odd for us don't you think?" He throws a look at Sebastian and lightly shoves him, "Saturday night, only in the company of each other?"

"Hmmm..." Sebastian responds as he hands freeze midair, making the metallic liquid sway to a stop. "Just wish Susan was here." Hunter whispers, the name sounding like a ghost and making his smile drop abruptly by a millimeter but for that short second, Sebastian had caught it.

Hunter frowns to lick his teeth, but doing it more of a distraction than a hygienic habit. Sebastian was at a loss of words when a quite tall girl with flushed cheeks approached Hunter. She wasn't swaying and appeared to be sober but at the same time oozed out over confidence.

"Hey," she grins towards Hunter before throwing a short glance at Sebastian, making her eyes spark for a moment, "Would you like to dance?... Maybe with your friend as well?" Sebastian couldn't bring himself to say that he really wasn't interested and shook his head instead, smiling politely, "Sorry, don't feel like it."

Hunter gave a confused him half smile but his eyes screamed silent judgment. Hunter shook his head and forced a smile at the girl instead, "Hunter." He grins charmingly before shaking his head at Sebastian in disbelief and heading out to the dance floor.

Sebastian shrugged, but smiled slightly at Hunter who kept looking at the girl and back at him. "What's wrong?" Hunter mouthed from the dance floor before raising his eyebrows at the girl suggestively. As soon as Hunter spun the girl around, he looked back at Sebastian who smiled and shrugged, "Have fun!" He mouthed back with a painful smile even if his heart threatened to rip itself out of his ribcage.

He grimaced as he forced himself to chug down what's left of his drink and grabbed his coat hurriedly and hopping off the bar stool in the process. In his opinion, bars as sleazy as the 'Lima One Liner' should seriously be banned for the lack of original song choices, non-varying drinks, its permanent love for action packed movies like 'Die Hard', and the vague smell of strange smelling socks which often cloud the locker rooms in Dalton.

Sebastian stops half way through the exit before giving a limp wave at Hunter's direction, making the boy currently having his hands dangerously low on a girl's waist pout and roll his eyes. Sebastian holds out both his hands and fiddle his thumbs to make a texting gesture and mouths "text me" for good measure.

Sebastian slumps into his overcoat and push the heavy steel door of the bar open with a surprisingly squeaky sound which was close to overpowering the generic thumpy music the bar provided. Sebastian feels himself being slapped with cold air, nipping at his ear and fanning his cheeks with its bite. The music from the inside nearly disperses to become one with the howling wind. The door shutting with a muffled squeak, Sebastian takes time kicking the numbness from his legs and jumps around for a while before sticking his hand into his pocket to pull out a box of much needed cigarettes. He's memorized the labeling on the box already so he doesn't flinch when he sees the cover of the box filled with mutilated faces and lungs of smokers to warn him off. He flips open the lid and sighs quite audibly as he rolls the last two lonely cigarettes in the box. After a while he pulls one out and stuffs the box in his pocket, pulling out a lighter in the process. The warmth from the contained flame glowed brightly as it fought valiantly against the darkness which surrounded it, making Sebastian feel a little bit calmer that he did before as he sucked in the smoke only to blow it out again.

He kicked some snow which caked his shoes before making his way out of the back alley of the bar to go to his next destination before heading back to his dorm at Dalton.

"No smoking Sebastian. Out." Sebastian lets out a disgruntled mumble with the cigarette dangling from his purpling lips. "Cme on mn." Sebastian says, muffled with the intrusive object. Jeff shook his head sternly and waved a broom at Sebastian threateningly. Sebastian still attempted to look innocently at Jeff who refused to look at him with anything even remotely close with pity and pulled the cigarette out of Sebastian's mouth. "Aww come on Jeff, I just started smoking that one."

"Then I'm doing you a favor before you burn through the whole fucking thing."

"No need to get touchy." Licking his lips, Sebastian adjusted his pants before picking up a CD casing, "Fall Out Boy released a new album?" He asks. Jeff rolled his eyes before shifting his broom to the other hand to pluck the CD out of Sebastian's hands and placed it back. "Yes. Been over a month already." Sebastian frowns slightly but continues to scan through the different albums on the racks.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jeff asks as he continues to sweep from a corner and emptying its contents into his dustpan. What is he doing here? He should be somewhere on a date or something but now he's stuck with Jeffery Sterling.

Mind you, Jeff's a great friend but he reminds him too much of the single life. "Aren't you supposed to be going to that bar down town? You weren't supposed to be back till 1. And that's when I have to sneak your ass back in through the back window."

"Nah, Sterling. I'm turning over a new leaf," he grins, "No more drinking, no more girls, no more dating, no dancing. Just all the good boy stuff from now on."

"How am I not convinced?" Jeff sighs as he stops sweeping and leans on his broom instead. "Because I'm a horrible liar." Sebastian thinks bitterly. Jeff made a tutting sound with his mouth and spun the broom around, grabbing the dustpan in the process and walking over to the supply closet.

"Why, Jeff? Can't hang out with you now?" Sebastian chuckles as he drops the CD of 'Marina and the Diamonds' back to the shelf. "Naah, just too single for you." Jeff mumbles, raising his eyebrows questioningly as he unbuttons his vest and checks his keys.

"Oh yeah," Sebastian mused, leaning on a huge crate of newly released song albums, "How's Nicholas?" He mentally curses himself for bringing up Nick. Jeff stops midway folding his vest before sighing and putting the vest down on the counter. "He's fine, I think. But no way in hell I'll ever get back with him. The cheating son of a bitch deserves it, just wish we never dated tha's all."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you should know," Jeff gestures towards Sebastian, clicking his tongue, "We were best friends, for quite a while. I used to turn to him to make me better. To make me laugh. But now-" Jeff distractedly got the vest from the counter and folded it, opening his bag and pushing it in with slight hesitation, "I can't look at him without my heart breaking."

Sebastian bit his lip, he knew how hard it was for Jeff, ever since the whole Nick cheating on him diabolical. And it was even more painful for him to lose a friend now, because a society like this? It doesn't get too chummy with the gay kid.

"Never mind," Jeff shook his head as he grabbed his bag, "You didn't need to hear that. Now come on, let's get back." Jeff smiles almost painfully and he was suddenly struck with the thought of how his pain filled smile back with Hunter matched up with Jeff's right now.

"Alright, let's go. I trust Hunter to come back in one piece." Jeff nods his head towards the door and motions Sebastian to follow him. Shoes squeaking and the occasional drunken slur of an unknown drunk could be heard clear as a bell when Jeff opens the door of the shop. Jeff gave a quick once over the lonely room and flicks the lights off and locks the doors.

The ride to Dalton with Jeff's car was filled with silence save for the expensive speakers quietly signing show tunes. Jeff had a Bluetooth headset strapped to his head, chattering away to his older sister, "Yeah, Dani, I hear ya. I'm going back to Dalton right now. I put the calculator on my desk by the pile of books-yeah. The blueish grey one-"

Sebastian sighed as he shivered, shifting his coat and leaning over to crank up the heat beside the car stereo. He soon felt a slight buzz in his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, signaling a new text-apparently from Hunter. He slid the screen to unlock it and pressed the text message icon and the screen widened with a short text.

From: Hunter C. 10:48

"Are you back yet?"

Sebastian smiled softly as he let the light emitting from the screen bring brightness to parts of his face.

To: Hunter C. 10:50

"No, hitching a ride with Jeff. Are you doing alright?"

Sebastian hit next and made his thumbs dance of the keyboard before shaking his head in an incredulous manner. He shouldn't expect Hunter to reply so fast. He bit his lip and cautiously flicked his eyes towards Jeff who was still chatting wildly to his sister. Sebastian scrolled through his past messages, feeling himself smile to himself.

From: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"Freaking hell. I love Clark to bits but he can't sing for his life."

To: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"Why? Did you seriously go to his gig in Lima?"

From: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"A promise is a promise. I told him I would and I did. One more song and its over though."

To: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"Omfg Hunter, are you seriously using your fake enthusiastic smile right now?

From: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"Uhh no, I don't have a fake enthusiastic smile. What are you trying to imply here? And how do you even know how I look now?"

To: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"Look out the window."

From: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"You creeper! What are you doing here?! I thought you hated Lima?"

To: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"To drive you back to Westerville, duhh."

From: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"I already have a ride! Clark is driving me back."

To: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"And let you be subjected to pure musical horror? I'd rather let you pass."

From: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"Oh god, you're right. Fine, but stop looking at me. It makes me feel weird."

To: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"You're welcome. ;)"

From: Hunter C. on 'October 12 2013'

"Fuck you."

"Hey Sebastian, we're here." Jeff's voice made him look up from his phone to look out the window and sure enough they were already parked in the parking lot. He scrolled to the bottom of the phone to check if Hunter had replied yet but was immediately distraught when he found out that he hadn't replied yet.

A loud sigh wretched itself out of Sebastian as he pocketed his phone and pushed open the car door to feel the dirty snow crunch on his shoes. Being too focused on not getting himself be frostbitten in the short distance of the parking lot and the towering school buildings, he missed the buzz of his phone.

From: Hunter C. 11:12 PM

"I'm heading back to Dalton right now. It's not the same without you."

**Reviews, follows, favorites, PMs are much appreciated!**


End file.
